Vehicles require means to influence air flow to and from the vehicle cabin to enhance passenger comfort. As the climate control system takes in ambient air from outside the vehicle, air exhaustion from the vehicle may be required to attain proper circulation. Similarly, as vehicle doors, liftgates, deck lids, window, etc. are closed, a sudden pressure rise may be created.
Air exhaustion devices are suitable to relieve the pressure rise caused by actuation of closure panels. These devices may function as a one-way valve that allows air to escape from the cabin while inhibiting ambient air, water, and contaminant infiltration. While current designs may be suitable for some applications, they often consume valuable package space and provide minimal flexibility for placement of other components that may be located in similar areas of the vehicle.